Wedding at the Gallows
by tabby-chan
Summary: it a LuffyxNami fic. Luffy surinders to the Navy to save his nakama


Note: I do not own One Piece blah blah...wish i did! But I do own the character of Reachel Aqudia! (If you dont know who she is read my other story " An Old freind of Zolo the Pirate!")The couples are NxL ZxOC SxR (SmokerxT hints) :)

* * *

"What the hell are you doing!" he kept on walking, his hands in the air,

" Nami go back to the ship, i have to take care of this!" she pulled his arm,

"BUT YOU'LL DIE!" he turned to her putting his hands on her shoulders, a smile on his face,

"Nami please dont make this harder then it already is." Tears welded up in his eyes, " Here Nami,"

he slipped someting in her hand, bent down and whispered in her ear," Take that to remeber me,

not as the Pirate King but as your nakama and a guy that loves you." "Well Straw Hat areyou

going to come quietly or are we taking your whole crew with us?" Zolo yelled at the top of his

lungs, " Drop dead pal!" "Zolo stop it!" Luffy turned to the tall marine, " That wont need to happen

Smoker, Im ready." Nami wacthed him get handcuffed, wacthed him get taken away.

* * *

The ring Luffy had given her was on her finger," Nami?" she turnd to see Sanji standing there, "Im 

not hungry tonight Sanji..." he cut her of, " Were leaving." " What?" Were going to Rouge town to

get Luffy back!" her heart lept, " Really!" Zolo laughted, " You think were shiting. Luffy is our

nakama and he'd do the same for us." Nico walked across the deck, " why do you think he didn't

fight back he wanted to go." "Why would he just go robin?" asked Chopper. Nico smiled, " The

navy is trading life for life. Luffy's for Red Haired Shanks."

* * *

Luffy walked down the dougen walk way hearing a firmilar voice in the cell, " Well look like the 

end for us mates, it been great while it lasted." Luffy stopped with the gaurds, " Red Haired Shanks,

you and you crew have a visitor." Shanks stood and the gaurds opend the cell door. Luffy walkd in

and Shanks squinted, " Who are you, this lights real bad." Luffy grind, " Im the King of the Pirates

thats who." the word of him being the king of king of the pirates spread quickly, " Luffy, well i'll be

damed you really did it,"Shanks hugged the young king, " We were all very pround when we heard.

Our Luffy, King of the Pirates!" " Shanks, how did you get captured?" Shanks rubbed the back of

his head, " Well the navy seemed to over do it a bit, had our whole ship surrounded in a matter of

mintues had no choice but togive up." Luffy smiled, " Well you'll all be out in a matter of hours," with

out even taking a second thought Shanks yelled at him, " WHAT DID YOU DO!" Luffy grind at his

hero's scolding, " Lets just say i made a deal with the devil." " Luffy you didnt..." " You cant change

my mind now, its been made up. By this time in two days i will be killed at the gallows that

GoldRoger was excuted onand you'll all be free from the navy's grip for now." Shanks first mate

stood, " Now Luffy quietpulling the captains leg, were in anoaght troble as it is." the rest of the crew

agreed, but Luffy stood sileght. Shanks awsered his silence, " You not joking are you kid." " No

captain im not." "Why?" Luffy's grin got bigger, " I cant let my family get killed now can I." A gaurd

came to the bars, " time to go Straw Hat," Luffy nodded and walked to the door, then turned and to

his Pirate family," Hey Shanks," " Yeah Luffy?" tears trikled down the pirate kings face, " On my

gravestone can you put, Monkey.D. Luffy, Pirate King, son of Marta and Red Haired Shanks.

Since you've been like a father to me it seems only right to add you on it." Luffy could hear the tears

in Shanks voice," Sure Luffy...sure."Luffy walked out of the cell, and walked down the hallway.

Luffy heard Shanks start to heavly cry, " Please God dont let him die, dont let my son die!" Luffy letthe tears flow down his face, even the King of the Pirates could cry.

* * *

Zolo sat at the bar in Rouge town, Luffy's exution was set in two days. Zolo was here waiting 

for someone, an frind of his who was an ace gunmen. " So who is this friend of yours Zolo?" Sanji

asked unpastintly. "Dont wury they"ll be here." Suddenly the doors to the bar opend and a man

stepped in, along with a group of others. "Zolo," the man stepped forward, " Yakaso good to se

ya again." Sanji and the others stood up, " Is this the Aquida person you have been waiting for

Zolo?" both pirates started to laugh and Zolo awsered Sanji, " No, this is her first mate Yakaso

Hatusma." Yakaso bowed, and he turned to Zolo, " Aquida-san will be along shortly we had a

bandit or two fallowing us." the group sat down with the Straw Hat crew and begain to talk.

Crash! the door almost broke of the hinges and two big moutain bandits stood in the doorway.

Usopp sunk in his chair, " This cant be good." a female voice was heard behind the men, " Get

these men abottle of gorg, they need it after the trashing i gave them. Probalty havent had a good

whippin in ages!" both men feel to the ground and some one stepped over them. Zolo heard Sanji go

on his'oh my god she beautiful!' rants and Nico and Nami telling him to shut up. Zolo wacthed as

the cherry haired girl made her way over to them, blue eyes shineing after her victory over the to

most pelthic,yet hugest men he had ever seen in his life. She wore a black kamono top that ashioned

her gun keep that xed across her torso, the peral handales allway let of a shines, and also gave Zolo

an excuse to look at her boobs. She woreshort short that met with a dagger hilt that was straped to

her leg like a gaurder. Her black boots made there final'klunk' across the floor as she stopped

infront of him, " Well it been a long time Zolo," She threw her arms around his neck, " I missed you."

Zolo hhuged her back, it had been a long time, for the both of them. They parted and Zolo turned to

his friends, " This is Pearl Pistol Reachel, one of the best female pirate captain in the Grand Line."

she rubbed the back of her head, " Stop it Ronrona, your making me blush!" his eyebrow went up,

" Its the truth," Nami laughted, " Ok lovebirds you can have your spat later!" Zolo's face went beet

red, " LOVEBIRDS! WERE JUST FREINDS!" He heard Reachel laugh and turned to her, trying

to act serious again, his mind curesing Nami's coment, " Damn her, its bad enough that were in the

same town not to mention the same bar, it taking all my will power not to start making out with

her, God this sucks!" he turned back to Reachel who was chuging down a flask of grog, " We

need you to help bust out our captain from the navy hold." she put her flask down and stood up an

iritated look on her face, " You want me to help you bust out your captain from jail huh? Well

need i remind you of all the hell you've put me through Ronrona Zolo!" "Fine Fine im sorry ok, we

can talk about that...um.. later but right now our captain is near death." Suddnely they heard a voice

from a table in the back, " Luffy is not going to die, im not allowing it." They turned to see a red hair

pirate sitting acutly in his set, " My boy is not going to die today." he stood, " If your Luffy's crew

then Red Hair'd Shank's pirates at your survice."Reachel laughed, " IfRed Haired Shanks is in this

then Imin too."Nami felt tears weld up in her eyes, " Thank u."

* * *

The ground was cold on Luffy's legs," Just 3 more hours and then its all over." a gaurd came to the 

cell gate, "Straw Hat,you have a visotor." "Huh?" he gaurd opend the gate and someone walked in,

coverd in a cloak, " Hello Luffy,I missed u." his eyes went wide,"Nami!" without taking off her

hood, she threw her arms around him and kissed her captured captain. Her hand held his but a

small roll of paper forebid their palms to touch. She slowly pulled away from him, "I love u,"

"Really Nami." she layed her head on his shoulder, "Of course i do you big idoit." she knew Luffy

was smiling but this was no time for romance, althought Nami wanted it to be, "Come on Luffy, we

need to get out of here." "Awwww, i was getting comfable!" Luffy complaned, whining more

about the Nami got up then leaving the cell. She rolled her eyes and helped the rubber man up,

" You can get commfy later, right now we need to get out of here." Luffy stood up, "How we gonna

do that Nami?" There was a loud smash and a groan from the gaurds, followed them falling to the

floor, "What the hell?" a shadowy figure stood at the barred door, smoke blowing at them, "Hey if

you guyz want to stay in that cell, that is fine by me but unlike use's guysI have a girl to get back to,

k?" Nami rolled her eyes, "Sanji if i were u i would get the door unlock so you wont be away from

Robin, and she wont kick your ass for being late to your two year annivery!" "All right, all right

already!"

* * *


End file.
